legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monk
Overview Those who by a code, those who train to be what they are, those who focus on the goals ahead. These are the monks of the land. Though they may not call themselves that by name, monks are those who have worked hard to become what they are. Training themselves and abiding by a code, they are masters in combat. They may not be the strongest of warriors, but they are some of the more balanced ones. They do not focus on just raw strength, but on their dexterity and their agility. This, arguably, makes them even more deadlier then those who blinding swing weapons. They can see their opponents' attacks coming, and respond in full. Statistics Swift and deadly, monks are know for their swift movements and hard hitting strikes. They may be part of an order or self trained, but it's the combination of quick and powerful blows which make them a force to be reckoned with. The problem comes down to the fact that, because they need to be able to move fast, they do not have too much bulk, and as a result, are not able to take as many hits as a warrior focused on defense and heavy armor. Advantages They dance around their opponents strikes, and because of their strong will, have no problem resisting powerful magics cast upon them. Monks are the perfect combination of speed, power, and mental resistances thanks to their training. Those who endure the rituals and trials it takes to become a monk benefit greatly from it. Disadvantages They focus on mastering the body and mind, but they are more about physical perfection. Because of this, they aren't able to use magic with any real skill. They are also a bit frailer due to their focus on being more lean compared to those who use their mass for defense. This typically doesn't bother a monk, as their skills and talents show them other ways to endure a fight. Presence in the Shatterstorm Monks are not that uncommon. They are ones who trained hard to be what they are. However, this doesn't mean all monks are the same. There are those who follow a code, and some who don't follow a code to the dot. Pirates and street fighters can be classified as monks, as they have either a code to follow (though loosely), or train themselves hard to be what they are. The variance on what it takes to be a monk means that some could be classified as one without even being aware of it. Alternate Names Monk: Those who follow a code of rule strictly, and fight using quick and nimble movements, followed with powerful strikes. They typically meditate a lot, and are known for being a part of an order of sorts. Brawler: Fighters who are known to user only their bare fists in combat. Though they may not have an order or follow a code strictly, they typically trained fiercely to become what they are. A master of fists. Swashbuckler: Pirates. Yes, pirates. They have a code of rules they sort of follow, and are known for their swift strikes with a small weapon. They can be considered the more chaotic side to the usual monk's lawfulness. Their order can be considered their crew. Category:Character Options Category:Classes